


Widow

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ghosts, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Dan has a not so imaginary friend.





	Widow

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the Halloween Phandom Fic Fest

It started when Dan was a young, lonely boy. 

Only ever Daniel then, he didn’t have very many friends to play with and his mother had deemed it ‘cute’ that he had come up with an imaginary friend. Only she wasn’t imaginary, nor very friendly. 

She went by Widow, long before Dan knew the meaning of the word and just thought of her as the spider woman. It suited her well enough, with her wispy long dark hair and her lengthy torso that was so thin it made her limbs appear spindly and inhuman.

“Bless him, it’s like Spider Man. Always so inclusive, our Daniel.” His mother laughed with visiting family members. He had tried to tell her she wasn’t good and that she was the one that threw the coloring books around the room and the one who had pushed the barley toddling baby Adrian over, not him. All he got in return was severe scolding for not taking responsibilities for his own actions and a pair of cross parents. Widow laid off when she saw how upset it made Dan and settled for trailing behind him with just the  _ occasional  _ chaos following.

He grew up with sparse friends and troubled thoughts. Widow nearly always watching him from a dark corner or hissing in his ear while he tried to sleep at night. He thought maybe she would have become fond of him over time or move on but she was always there, and always angry and framing him for things he didn’t do.

 

“I don’t believe in stuff like that, Phil.” Dan laughed at his boyfriend who was adamant that their new place was haunted. 

“I know you don’t but I swear I saw someone the other day and you were still in bed!” Phil exclaimed. “It was this super skinny lady with dark hair. Maybe I’ve been watching too many horror movies. She did look like a Ring or Grudge girl after all.” Phil laughed to himself and continued to go on about needing to leave a light on at night after scary movies but Dan had stopped listening. All of the blood in his body ran cold as his nerves caused his hands to tremble and quiver. 

Nobody had  _ ever  _ seen Widow before, and well into his adult life she went mostly unnoticed by Dan save for a few extreme unpleasant episodes. He had gone with the ignore it and it isn’t happening route that had proven to be surprisingly successful. 

He had mentioned her to Phil when they were first dating eight or nine years ago, but it was such a small conversation that he doubted Phil even remembered having it.

 

“I know this sounds crazy but have you ever seen someone that nobody else saw?” He had asked, wrapped like a burrito in their warm blankets curled up next to Phil.

“Yeah like a ghost? You know my parents house is well haunted.” Phil had replied without hesitation. 

“Sometimes…” He glanced to the dark spot of the room her cold sunken eyes were watching him from,“sometimes I see this woman. I’ve seen her my whole life.” He saw the flash of white of a smile in the dark and slammed his eyes shut. 

Phil pulled him closer and ran his fingers lightly up and down Dan’s back. 

“You don’t have to talk about her. I believe you.” 

 

So Dan didn’t since then. Just admitting to himself he was afraid and having someone believe him seemed to be enough. He caught sight of her every once an awhile, and when his brain was dark and cruel she crept her way into his space but it had been  _ some time _ since he’d given her any thought. Until now.

 

“Why aren’t you laughing at me?” Phil asked teasingly, but Dan could hear the worry laced in his voice.

“Do you remember the woman I told yo-” Speak of the devil. He stopped mid sentence as she slithered into the room slowly, tucking herself into the shadows.

“Phil I-”  
“I see.” Phil’s voice sounded clear and steady. 

And wrong.

Dan turned to see Phil with his head turned away from the direction his body was facing and instead looking right at Dan. His eyes were dark and sunken in like Widow’s.

“No!” Dan roared and stepped towards the woman in the dark. She could pin things on him his whole life, she could fuck the entire thing up but she wasn’t going to touch Phil. That was crossing the line and he wouldn’t take it. 

He marched straight up to her and looked into her dead, glazed over eyes. “Leave. Him.  _ Alone _ .” 

She hissed in response and Phil fell to the floor behind him with a yelp.

“Widow.” Dan’s voice sounded frantic to his own ears as he begged with her. “Leave him alone. I don’t know what you want. Want me to pay attention to you? I’m sorry. I won't ignore you. I’m sorry.” 

She glided past him and went to Phil in the middle of the floor. It was odd to see her not pressed against a dark wall and she had a sad kind of beauty to her. Her eyes, though sunken and dark were also warm and sad and matched Dan’s own. Her dark hair shone in the light against her fair skin. 

She hovered down to Phil and gently pulled him back to his feet with a hand under each arm. 

Dan watched in awe as Phil’s eyes opened and he blinked away the confusion. He turned around but Widow had already vanished. 

“What happened?” He asked. 

“ _ Shhhh _ ” a voice whispered in Dan’s ear as he opened his mouth to reply.

“What do you remember?” He asked instead.

“Nothing? Did I faint?” 

Dan took a deep breath and took note of the scars appear under Phil’s arms in the shape of fingers. That would be hard to explain. 

“You did, you utter klutz. Let’s go to back to bed.” He gathered Phil under his arm and lead him back to their room where they climbed into bed. 

Widow beamed at him with a smile full of jagged teeth from the black of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the word war chat <3   
> I wouldn't have written this probably at all otherwise!
> 
> Tortitabby.tumbrl.com


End file.
